In general, a tray type card socket includes a socket housing into which a tray having a card mounted therein is inserted, a socket cover for covering an upper portion of the socket housing, an ejecting hinge portion which is coupled to a rear end of an inside of the socket housing to be rotatable by a hinge, and pushes a rear end of the tray forward when it is rotated, and an ejecting bar which is installed in the socket housing to be slidable in the forward and backward directions and is connected to the ejecting hinge portion, and rotates the ejecting hinge portion when moving forward and backward by being pushed or pulled by a user.
Such components are assembled to be movable without being fixed in order to implement a mechanism in the card socket. To this end, there is a possibility that undesired rattle (noise) is generated in the card socket having various component assembled therein, due to a collision between respective components caused by a vibration and shaking.
In particular, there is a problem that rattle (noise) is generated due to a collision caused by a movement between components of an ejecting structure, that is, the ejecting hinge portion and the ejecting bar, from among the various components assembled in the card socket.
In addition, in the card socket having the hinge structure, a housing hinge shaft may be installed at the rear end of the inside of the socket housing so as to rotatably support the ejecting hinge portion, but, since strong force is exerted to the hinge shaft when the ejecting hinge portion is rotated by pressure of the ejecting bar, there is a problem that the hinge shaft of the ejecting hinge portion is broken.
Patent Document 1: Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2008-0061256
Patent Document 2: Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0024167